


State of Being

by Starofwinter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Little piece of stream of consciousness prose, I don't know what it means, or if it means anything at all.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	State of Being

**Author's Note:**

> Little piece of stream of consciousness prose, I don't know what it means, or if it means anything at all.

I want to become a nothingness. 

When the vibrating of my bones becomes violence, I imagine it shaking my body apart into atoms and stardust. When my head fills with fog and my thoughts escape into empty air and choking silence, it feels like I might melt away with it into chilled damp air at the first brush of light or warmth.

I think sometimes about how it would feel to lie down in the grass and tear my chest open so the flowers and rivers inside of me can spill out and the only memory of me is the garden I become.

Does blood or starlight flow through my veins, filling my heart and keeping me alive? Is being alive an accomplishment or just a state of being - liquid, vapor, solid, plasma,  _ life _ ? 

I don’t want to not-exist, I only want to exist as nothingness, as an unthinking, unfeeling beauty that has no expectations or demands placed on it. I want to simply  _ be. _


End file.
